Everything Happens For A Reason
by Star-Goddess-Sunaru
Summary: Short & sweet story that shows that everything, no matter how bad it is, happens for a reason. It's a R&M, I'm not a big fan of her, but it's a cute couple,PLZ R&R.


Everything Happens For a Reason  
By: SakuraFairy  
  
It is said that when a man and a women are truely made for each other,  
They have an unbreakable connection and they shall share the deepest  
emotions.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Rudolf!" yelled a certain young, blond lady. ^-^ ' Oh no not again, why can't she just go away,' thought Rudolf. Marianna burst into the room. " Marianna, could you, please just go away. You're aways bothering me. Couldn't you just leave me alone for just one hour?" Marianna was shocked by what he said. She felt like she was a child being scolded. She looked down at her feet so he couldn't see her tears. " I guess I could go to the town and look around." "Ok have a fun time." She walked out of the room. 'I can't believe he said all that. It looked like he really meant it.' She stopped crying and wiped her tears. ' I'll have a good time just despite him.' That was the first time she was ever mad at Rudolf. She walked out of the building. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back to Rudolf . . .  
  
' Marianna is way too clingy. Sometimes she's so pushy and annoying. At least I got her away for awhile. I don't even know if I love her and I still have to marry her. But I feel kind of guilty saying all that stuff to her.' Sigh ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


* * *

  
"Wow, this place is great." Marianna was in the town at the market place. The market place was full of color, spicy smells and really noisy. She had been there for a few hours and was beginning to get tired. Sigh " I better go back to –" She couldn't finish her sentance, someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by a hand. 'Rudolf . . .' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Rudolf...  
  
"Rudolf . . ." ' What the . . . That's weird, sounded like Marianna, but she's no where to be seen. But I feel kind of weird. ' Rudolf had the strangest feeling of complete panic and terror. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Next Day . . .  
  
The next morning Rudolf felt a little uneasy. "Hey, Rudolf, what's up?" Van said. "Is something wrong, Rudolf?" Fiona asked. " Nothing's the matter, it's just . . . I feel kind of weird. Like something happened that makes me feel hopeless." "Hmm . . . It sure is quiet around here. Hmm . . . Where's Marianne." "I haven't seen her since she went into town yesterday." "You think she's alright." "Of course she's alright, she's probably around here somewhere. I'll go find her." Rudolf left walking to the gardens. " I don't know, Van, I think we should go look for her in town." "Yeah, I agree. She would of been with him right now if she was here." "You don't think anything happened to her, do you?" "I don't know, but for Rudolf's sake she better. He looked really upset." They went into town and split up. ' Where could she be . . . I just hope she's alright, she really loves Rudolf and he loves her.' Fiona passed an alley and something pink caught her eye. She went down the alley and screamed at what she saw. "OMG, AHH . . ." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ' That sounded like Fiona.' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Rudolf . . .  
  
Sigh ' Ok, this is the last place she could be.' He was right outside Marianne's room. He knocked . . . No answer. He opened the door. "Marianne?" No one was there. Rudolf went to her bed and laid down. He smelled the scent of Marianne. It was a mix of roses and jasmine. ' Marianne, where are you?' From the very pit of his stomache he felt a sharp pain. He pictured his Marianne. He looked around her room. He was never in her room before. The room was light blue and big. In one corner was a desk. In an other the closet. An other the door. And the bed was in the last. There was a small table next to her bed. The only thing on the table was a locket and a small book. He looked at the locket, it was heart-shaped and could be opened. He opened the locket, it had a picture of him in it. Then he looked at the book. It said: Diary . His curiousity got the better of him. He opened the book to a random page.  
  
July 12,  
  
Today is a very hot day. I'm out in the garden. The flowers are quite beautiful. But they're starting to wilt. The flowers remind me of my grandmother, she used to love going out into the garden and taking care of the flowers. I miss her dearly, but my family insists I stay near Rudolf. I don't see why, I mean he doesn't want me around. I really enjoy his company though. He makes me feel protected. It's silly saying this because I'm so young, but I truely think I love him. I would do anything for him, just to make him happy. Love, Marianne.  
  
"Err . . . Where are you? Where could you be?" "We need a stretcher here!" someone yelled. Rudolf looked out the door and saw Van down the hallway with what? Marianne on his back! She had cuts all over her face, bruises all over her body and the clothes she was wearing the day before were ripped all over. A couple of doctors came with a stretcher and they put her on. Rudolf stood still in his place. His face full of shock. He didn't think anything could of happened to Marianne. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Van, I'll go get Rudolf." "Ok, and hurry, Fiona." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Rudolf, hurry Marianne, she's hurt." Rudolf didn't move. He was still shocked and hadn't moved an inch. "Rudolf, Rudolf snap out of it. Marianne needs you." All Rudolf heard was Marianne. "Where?" "Follow me." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Van was outsidethe room where Marianne was. " They're bandaging her up right now," Van said as they approached. Rudolf stared at the door until it finally opened. "She's going to be fine, but she's sleeping right now." "What happened to her?" Fiona asked. "Well, all sign point to ra-" "Don't even say it," Rudolf said coldly. Everyone looked at him. ' He must feel terrible about Marianne,' Fiona thought. The doctors left and they went in. After about a minute or so Fiona and Van left. Rudolf and Marianne were alone. Rudolf took her hand, it was so cold and fragil. Sigh ' This is all my fault, she never of left if I hadn't said those things to her.' Marianne was having a dream, more like a nightmare. Her Dream: She was being dragged away down an alley. She tried to scream but the person's hand was over her mouth. She was kicking, but it didn't help. Finally she was let go and pushed into a wall. "Well looky here, now who do we have here?" said one of the thugs. "Hey boss, I think this is the Empiror's babe," said an other. " Well he gots himself one hot chick." Marianne's skin crawled as he touched her. She shoved him off. "Ahh a fisty one. Haha. We'll have fun with her." Marianne's eyes grew big with fear. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A whimper came from Marianne. Rudolf squeezed her hand. ' She must be dreaming about what happened.' Rudolf growled. 'They will pay, whoever they were.' Rudolf stayed with Marianne all day. She hadn't woken. Soon it got late and Rudolf fell asleep. His last thought was ' My fault.' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Rudolf's Dream: He was in a dark place. He looked around, nothing but darkness. He heard someone coming towards him. "Hello?" "Hello, my son." "Mother?" "Yes, it is me. I am here to give you a message. Everything happens for a reason, don't blame yourself for what happened to Marianne." " But it is my fault, this would never of happened if I had just shut my mouth." "No, what happened serves an important purpose. You will find that out soon." After that Rudolf had dreamless sleep. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Marianne was having an other dream. Though it wasn't that bad like the other. Marianne's Dream: "W-where am I?" She was somewhere dark, but just ahead there was a blinding white light. ' Wow, it's SO bright.' She took a step forward. "STOP!" yelled a voice. A figure came from the light. It walked up to her. "You're Rudolf's mother. But your _" "I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake. You are still needed in the living world." "But what good am I?" "Rudolf, my son, needs you." "But what good am I to him? I'm just a bother to him." She looked at her feet sadly. Rudolf's mother bent down to Marianne's level and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No, you are wrong. He needs you very much. He needs you to care for him, to stand by his side and most of all to LOVE him." Marianne looked up at the woman. They smiled at each other for a while, then Marianne sank into dreamless sleep. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


* * *

  
It was morning and Rudolf was already awake. It was around 6:30 and the sun wasn't up yet. He watched Marianne anxiously. It was around 7:00 the sun finally was up. The sunshine coming through the windows hit Marianne and slowly awoke her. She blinked her eyes and took in all she saw, ending with Rudolf smiling at her. "R-rudolf? What are you doing here?" "I'm watching you. You really scared me." Marianne hugged Rudolf and quietly sobbed. Rudolf frowned and patted her on the back. "Marianne?" "Yes?" "I . . . I love you." Marianne pulled away to look at him. He smiled and wiped the tears from her cheek. "I love you too." The End. 


End file.
